flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivalia Dragaw II
Ivalia Dragaw II (more commonly known as Eva) is a Mimic and an independent Diviner. Personality Ivalia is a rather random woman. She has a lot of energy that she likes to put towards creating chaos for other people. As long as she doesn't have to clean up the mess, she really doesn't care. How can I bother other people? This is her favorite question. When it comes right down to it, though, she actually cares a lot about others. Her chaotic facade is just there to keep her from getting hurt by others. She's had to many bad experiences to just let people willy nilly take her energy. Known Attacks/Abilities * Earth Armor: Ivalia is able to create armor from the earth around her. She can also use bits of her armor as projectile weapons, but this weakens her armor. * Familiar Summon: This attack summons up to five cute little white blobs. In appearance, they are rather weak and friendly, but when they begin to fight there is no doubt about how threatening they can be. They have incredible speed, and they are able to use animal like attacks. The longer they are out, the weaker Ivalia gets. For this reason, she tries not to use them unless it's absolutely necessary. * Familiar Bomb: When Ivalia sends the familiars away, she can choose to have them explode. This attack can prove effective when she gets into a huge mess. * Pebble Bullets: Ivalia can use pebbles from the ground as bullets. Her aim with them is rather flawed, so she doesn't use this attack often. * Quicksand Area: When all else fails, Ivalia will create an area of quicksand around herself. This causes her enemies to begin sinking into the ground, allowing her to possibly escape. Background Ivalia comes from a very serious family. They cared way to much about fitting in with everyone else. All they ever wanted was to be human, and they'd succeeded by creating an illusion around their masks that made them look normal. From there, their plan was flawless. Her father chose a trusted adviser to replace, and her mother gladly played as the wife. Her mother and father were able to imitate the humans so well that no one ever suspected them of being mimics, and those that did were quickly disposed of. “Oh, it's so horrible how people are going missing these days,” her mother could often be heard saying, “I hope that we won't be affected...” They were very good at what they did. Ivalia hated them. She hated them for many reasons, but the number one reason was that they hid her in a room until she was 13 years old. She was never very good at controlling her abilities, so she wasn't allowed to mingle. She wasn't even given a window, for fear of her being seen by the help. She was hidden away in a locked room that one could compare to a dungeon. It was dark, damp, and freezing cold. There's no incentive to get your shit in gear like the incentive of a warm cozy bed and being allowed to see the sky. That was her parents opinion, anyway. When she finally did learn how to control her abilities, her parents had told everyone that she was a sickly child and she had to be kept in bed. Everyone bought the act, and Ivalia grew more and more tired of it every day. Eventually, the tricky little devil was able to fake her own kidnapping. People are still looking for her to this day, but the ever shifting mimic has been able to escape them with no problems at all. The control that her parents forced onto her is now working against them, and she has no problem with that. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mimics Category:Independent Diviner Category:Diviner Category:Ikterum